


Letting the Secret Out

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Side Story, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick side-story to "Changing Fate" for Shmi on Naboo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting the Secret Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Temple Training and Trials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494503) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



"Wife, I am bringing a few people home for dinner," Ric offered as the only warning he could give over comm. "Two, maybe three."

Shmi did not sigh or protest at this. "I will see all of you when you arrive." 

She was pleased that she could handle an influx of guests; she was used to the pilots swinging by unexpectedly and often cooked large meals just to be safe. What was not eaten at supper made lunches for Ric to take on the days he was instructing, or she carried them with her to the marketplace, sharing them with friends there.

Her life in Theed was a simple one, despite living in a home that was literally one street from the Palace. She had never had any intention of not working, but her pilots had introduced her to Ric in that first week on Naboo, suggesting he was of an age to maybe help her adjust better.

Ric had fallen head over heels for her, and she had found him just as dear. Instead of working steadily, she was on call for many of the offices to help with translation, due to her possession of Threepio. Occasionally, she worked with new immigrants even as she devoted herself to learning her new world. 

Now, with the warning that they would have guests, Shmi devoted herself to making a special meal. If it had just been some of the pilots, Ric would not have commed her. Which meant it was more likely dignitaries or visiting politicians from other regions. Either way, she could handle the demand.

* * *

Ric tried not to be nervous, but he was still not used to retirement, to being married, and now he was entertaining _her_? Not that he could let on that was who their guests were this night. Officially, the Queen was in the Palace, entertained by a local musician along with the current crop of trade ambassadors.

That he was escorting Padmé with two of her handmaidens home felt too surreal, as he knew the truth, from their return to Naboo to oust the invaders over a year before. 

_"I just want to be sure Lady Skywalker is happy, Ric,"_ she'd said. 

"Shmi," he called as he entered, ushering all three women ahead of him… girls, really, even now, despite the fierceness they had used in the battle to retake the Palace. The woman came, and her eyes lit to see the young woman from the visit that had changed hers and Anakin's lives forever. 

"Padmé, it is very good to see you!" she said warmly, reaching out to take her hands and squeeze them. "And your friends."

"This is Sabé and Eirtaé, my dear friends indeed," Padmé introduced. "This is Shmi Skywalker… Olié is before or after the hyphen?"

"It depends on who you ask," Ric said with a laugh. "And some will tell you my name is Skywalker now, to which I am perfectly content, if a little humbled by."

They all laughed, before Shmi guided everyone to the dining table, where she and Ric set out the meal she had prepared, more than enough for the guests. Shmi was surprised none of the pilots had shown up, but the three ladies had to be charming. She knew Padmé was, from having had her as a guest on Tatooine.

* * *

Ric curled in bed with his amazing wife, bursting at the seams with a need to break a secret at last. Padmé had agreed he could, now that she had managed to dine with the woman and confirm her initial impressions. Ric had walked the three back to the Palace, adhering to his promise to keep them personally safe.

Now, Shmi turned so she could face him, feeling his restlessness.

"Husband?"

"Wife," he breathed, still amazed that she had consented, that he'd been able and willing to engage with a new relationship after so long. "You seemed quite at ease with Padmé and her friends."

Shmi smiled softly. "How could I not? They kept getting me to talk about Ani," the woman said with a fondness in her voice. "My son means much to me, and she was so kindly toward him."

"She is a kindly woman, and well-loved by all of us for it," Ric said, watching as that made confusion dance into her eyes. "I've wanted to tell you for some time, because you have said you've spoken to her a number of times when you and Threepio assist at the Palace.

"Padmé Naberrie is actually Queen Amidala."

Shmi's breath exploded in a wordless gasp, before she just stared at her husband. "Really?"

"Really. I did not even know, not until we came back here, and she revealed herself to win the Gungans to our side," Ric told her. "She told me I could tell you now, and she really has been concerned about how you have settled in. Her handmaidens often ask me about you, or one of the other pilots," he continued. 

"Force protect her, for such a kind heart," Shmi said softly. She then nodded. "The secret will be safe with me, husband. And she is always welcome to come here, to be Padmé, if she wishes."

"I'll make certain she knows."


End file.
